Servant of the Sea
by fiction-fan1
Summary: Angst ridden Sea-elf Attempts to save wrold, using his predictions, but is ignored, untill it is too late. Puplished in one long chapter. Please review, this is my first fanfic.


Disclaimer: I wish I owned Lord of the Rings, but I don't. The characters of Aerion and Aerimer are my own.  
A/N: It is my sincere wish to do justice to Lord of the Rings, however I lack the creative genius of Tolkien, so I am sure I fell sort of the mark. This is dedicated to Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and those of you who choose to read this.  
On to the Saga, such as it is.  
  
__________________________________________________________________**S********ervant of The Sea  
**Here follows, in part, the tale of Aerion, greatest of the sea elves:  
  
Many years ago,when Middle Earth was young,to a great Elven lord a son was born. The Valor looked down upon the baby, and seeing that he was unusualay strong and fair, foretold that one day he would be the greatest of the elven lords.His name was Aerion. The child grew, strong, brave and fair, but most of all he grew wise, wiser far than his father, who was deemed to be the wisest of the Sea-Elves. When he was only twenty summers of age Aerion was taken to Lothlurien, to be tught by Galadriel, wisest and fairest of all Elves. While in LothlorAerion Aerion fell deeply in love with the lady Galadriel. One fair summer day Aerion confronted her,  
Galadriel, O'Galadriel, do you think that I am immune to your charms?  
Galadriel luaghed, I know naught of that you speak.  
I love you more than any creature has ever loved   
There are many who do,proclaimed Galadriel, with a twinkle in her eye, for she was not always as serious as she now is.  
There are but two ways for an Elf to die. I am destained for battle, do not condem me to a shatterd heart!   
I am betrothed to lord named Celeborn said she, now far more serious.   
No, I beg of you tell me you, jest. cried Aerion  
I wish I had jested, for you are truly a jewel, even amougst sea elves.  
Altough disiponted  
Thank you, M'lady. No more shall we talk of love.  
And so time went on, for it always does.The light of love was extingushed in the heart of Aerion. He now dreamed of the one love that had not betrayed him, the great sea, bluer even than his fair blue eyes. Manwe saw that Aerion was disiponted in love and that he was now as wise as the lady of the wood, Manwe sent Radergast the brown to Laurelindorinan, with the message that Aerion was to ride to Isengard to continue his studies under Saruman the white, wisest of the Istre. There was great friction between Aerion and Saruman, for Aerion distrusted the wizard. Aerion aproched Gandalf the grey, whom he juged to be the kindest of the order.  
Gandaf, I see much trickery in Saruman  
Do not speak of such,for he is both wise and powerful.  
Wisdom and power which can be used for us or against us.  
Are you saying that Saruman is corrupt?  
No, I am saying that he is corruptible. Which could be even more dangerous.  
  
You are too wise to need explanation.  
None are as wise as that!  
We live at a time when the forces of darkness are weak. I fear when they are strong that they will find a willing hireling in him.  
Fear what you will, but I am bound to serve my order and it's master  
I serve none but the Valor and the Free peopeles of Middle Earth  
  
And so Aerion left Isegard for Gondolin to seek the counsel of Gil-galad. Out of the gates of Isengard, to the lush plains of the northren part of the land of men called Rhon. He walked until he reached the fotress at Helms deep where there was a garison of the manish army, where he was given a horse by the captain. A fine horse it was, blacker than the ash of mount doom, fleeter than the southern trade winds.  
I asked for your finest horse, you have given me far moreAnd som Aerion rode of his fair hair streeming in the wind. At Gondolin he was greeted by Elrond and Gil-galad  
Why do seek our counsel?  
I see much blood in the future if we do not deal with Saruman.  
Saruman has the grace of the Valor  
As do we.  
Then for the first time Gil-galad spoke:  
There are those who would call you a warmonger  
Do you?  
It depends on what I see in Saruman, for I know he has many layers, and I have not seen them all.   
Then Elrond spoke I see no danger in Saruman.  
Aerion, why are you such a hawk? asked Gil-galad  
Aerion spoke Not a hawk but an eagle. I seek not war, but I know when it is upon me.  
Still, even Gi-galad, who was famous for his great insight did not, or would not, see the shadow falling upon Saruman.  
  
And so it came to pass that the threat of Saruman was left un-checked, somthing that they would all come to regret. Nevertheless Aerion rode to Moria. Where the Durin the Deathless, king of Dwarves, bade his smiths to make armor such as had never been made before. It was wrought of mithril, with two ships and a crown, the crest of Aerion's house, emblazend in gold upon the shild. There many jewls inset on the aromor,those the colour of the sea and those the colour of the earth, but the greatest by far was upon the brest plate. It shimered with many colours in the light. The Dawrves called it the the Arkenstone.   
  
So with steed and armour Aerion rode not to battle,for the Valor did not see that which to the wise was obvious, but away from it to Minas Ithil, were he chose to live with the Dunedain, whom he considered to be truer to the Elfin ideal of courage than most Elves. For a hundred years he trained himsef in the arts of war, drank wine and wrote long sorrowful songs. One fair morning an Elvish messenger arived at his small tower, overlooking the Ephel Duath and the land of Mordor.  
What news bear you? Do the Valor see wisdom at last?  
I am afraid not m'lord. But I bear great news indeed. great rings of wisdom have been wrought. You are to were the ring of the sea, Gil-Galad the ring of air, Galadriel the ring of light.   
It is ill to place power and wisdom into a mere trinket. What if they were captured?  
Yet as the powerful yearn for more power, the wise seek more wisdom; Aerion took that which was offered to him.  
Though he was now one the most powerful elves in all of middle Earth, Aerion stayed in Minas Ithil, but no longer did he merely learn the arts of war, now he made himself ready for war.  
This he did until a messange caried by an eagle arived at his blue door. The message was writen in a clear Elvish hand  
Gil-galad is dead, all hope for peace is gone.  
And so Aerion bade farewell to his mortal friends. You are of stout heart , and your hospitalty puts my kin to shame, you and your lineagewill always be welcome in my halls. I give you the title of Elf friend. May you see a three hundread springs and may you and your descendents prosper.  
  
And so Aerion rode to Rivendell, for a council of war. He was greeted by many Elves jubilant at the return of the fairest of the Elven lords. Into the house of Elrond strode Aerion.   
Aerion, glad am I to see you now  
The news of Gil-galad's death saddens me  
But Gil-galad is recovering well; he will be in good condition within a fortnight  
But I recived a message saying that he was dead, and that all hope was gone  
No such message was sent.  
Then, there is still some hope for peace?  
If there is, I do not see it  
But, there will be no plans for war?  
If you had not forsaken your people, you would know that war with the dark powers is upon us!  
I did not forsake my people, my people forsake me! Long have I warned you of the growing darkness, but you chose to ignor your heart and mind, prefring comftorable ilusians to the truth! I am sure Isengard has betayed us.  
Saruman reamains more vigilent in the fight againsent Saruan, than some Elves I know!   
Pray, tell me when the counsal is so that I need not dwellth in your over-decadant halls one secound longer than needs be.  
The sooner you leave my house the hapier I shall be .  
When were these halls made yours, Elrond, Half-elven, son of Earendil?  
  
Yes. As owner of this house I will say who is welcome and who is not: it is my wish that Aerion, Lord of the Elves of the sea, stay. Come, Aerion the counsal is at the seting of the sun. We have much to talk about before them my son.  
What do you wish to know my lord?  
I seek enlightenment as to why you left my hearth, to live with mortals  
It is at times like these that we realise that we are all mortal, that Elves mearly live a very long life.  
They say that you love a mortal maid.  
There is no woman mortal or otherwise in my life.  
Then why seek you the company of men?  
Surely you remember that you and I have rarely seen eye to eye, of course that could be becuase I am a taller than you.  
You always had a wit. Despite our differences you were always welcome to the seat that is yours as king of the sea.  
It pleases me to live with the Dunedain, my kin.  
Your kindred were barely of Luthien's blood.  
Yet we were, and therefore all of the kings of men are my kin, my kith, and my brothers. The mortals are not unlike us.  
But they are. Their nature is flawed, they are corruptible.  
But they are also noble and brave.  
Some times I belive that I will never understand you.  
It seams there are few that do.  
Be at the counsal, your advice will be needed.  
I shall be there.  
  
Around the couscil fire sat the greatest of each race, Gil-galad, Elrond and Aerion, represented the Elves of the north, Gladrial and Thranduil, those of the south, Elendil and his son Isildur represented men, and Durin represented Drwaves.   
Aerion was the first to speak,Were are the Ents?  
None have come proclamede Elrond  
Were any asked?  
No, they would slow down the council more that is necesary, in there attempt to avoid being hasty said Elendil  
Then we most begin whithout the reprenetives of Fangorn.  
We all agree that war is upon us. The qustion is how best to handle the situation said Gil-galad   
Aerion spoke up The key to Suraon's power is ring, we most desroy that.  
What ring? asked Isildor, who until now had remained silent.  
Have you not pondered why the ringed kings of men have vanished.  
I have pondered why our seven have vanishedspoke Durin  
They have vanished becouse the dark Lord Saruan forged a great ring, One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them, in the land of Mordor, where the shadows are. entoned Aerion.   
How do propose to take the ring; it is not merly a mater of sliping it of his finger, said Gil-galad  
We must go to war with the servant of Morgoth proposed Aerion.  
So we are back were we started. shouted Durin.  
Yes we are, said Aerion and there is a reson for that. There is but one way to handle this: march to Morannon,fight our way trough Udun, storm Barad-dur and throw the ring into the fiery chasm, from which it came.  
Isildur stood: as easy as that is for you to say, Aerion, it would prove imposible, the landits self is a servent of Sauron.  
Much that is imposible has been done  
This is folly, and you well know it.  
I have always found folly rather jolly.  
Aerion, for once in you wasted life be serious!  
I find that when I am serious, no one listens. Besides I am perfectly serious about my strategy.  
If you call that a strategy. belowed Thranduil.  
If you have anthing better, I would be most delighted to hear it.  
There followed a wonderous silence.  
After much time, Galadriel rose Aerion is right.  
This is my fate thougt Aerion. I am destined to die a mortal's death. At that moment Aerion saw a dazzlingly bright lite. Aerion tured to see who had dared to interrupt his thought... _a lady so fair, that the morning star is jealous. _  
Varda said Aerion more surprised now than he had ever been. Not Varda but Aerimer, a mere Elf.   
Manwe and Ulmo be praised.  
There are many Sea-Elves; one is hardly remarkable.  
In any race that dwells on Midlle-Earth, one of such beauty as yours is admired.   
I am sent by Lord Elrond to inform you that we the free march to the Black gate.  
Then we must marry before then.  
I think not, my lord  
You are right, of course, but it sadens me to think, that I shall never have a family of my own.  
Do not seak of such, for we are young and have many springs yet to live.  
You do, but I shall die tomorow.  
You frighten me. None can say when they will die  
Neither can they defeate the forces of darkness  
But they must try  
Yes, we must all try.  
  
Iwill mary you, for she could not help but be enamoredwith this fair warior, with his thoughtful blue eyes, and his flowing blond hair.  
My Entish frinds would say that we were being hasty  
What do you say?  
I say, that Ents fight no battles to die in, and have long since lost their fair ladies, and so do not know the passion which engulfs me.  
  
And so they married that night. The wedding was simple, as is the way with the fair folk.  
  
The next day an army of Elves and men marched to the black gate of Mordor. Aerion rode on the right side of Elrond, and Aermir rode ahead bearing the great Elvish Standard.   
  
Thousands upon thousands of orcs, wargs, Southrons, Easterlings, and evil Numenoreans charged though the black gate of Mordor. For days and months the battle raged. Bodies were removed, and reneforcments brought in. Armies charged and armies retreated; for moths it was impossible to tell who would win. Over the heads of the doomed wariors, Eagles fought dragons.The stench of death was every where.   
Finaly, after what seemed like millenia, the dark froces retreated to the steps of Barad-dur.  
Up the those black steps the forces of light charged, three abreast, Elendil, Thranduil and Gil-galad at the lead, closly followed by Isildur, Elrond and Aerion. Out of the door burst Sauron, clad in aromer rivaling his soul in blackness.Sharp were the spikes upon his shield and helm; but sharper still was his great blade. Down fell Gil-galad, his heart impaled by the Morgath blade; down fell Elendil his head severed from his body. Then down lept Thranduil, dodging the dark sword; he aloneof the first three would live to see dawn. Aerion leapt forward swinging his curved sword at Saurons head. The dark lord swung his sword at Aerion's breast. Aerion fell but he did not die: the Arkenstone had saved him. Half the Arkenstone fell upon the black ground, where it was pilfered by one of the few Dwarves present that day. This act of desacration, greatly hurt the relations between the two races. Sauron turend to Isildur. But Isildur picked up his fathers sword, and severed the ring from Saruans hand. Saruan's body died that day.   
  
Elrond rushed to the side of Gil-galad, but he was beyond hope.   
Elrond, my son I am dying. From this moment onward you are king of Elves. Go now and save Aerion, he is fading fast, but there is still hope for him.   
And so Aerion was caried by Elrond to Cirith Ungol, where his wounds were tended. The next morning Aerion awoke.  
Elrond, has the ring been destroyed?  
No, after I took you here I led Isildor to Mount Doom, yet he would not destroy the ring.  
So Evil lives.  
  
Aerion sighed, So it has all been in vain.  
Evil is not a threat for now.  
Does Aremir live?  
  
Where is she?  
She too is wounded.  
Alas, we are all dead or wounded. And for what have we paid this price, nothing, I tell you nothing.  
Yet she is alive, and recovering well.  
Yes, the Valor have been kind enough for that. I shall set sail for Aman; it is my hope that she shall acumpany me   
You have not yet the strength for this. In fact it is doubtful that you will ever have the strength to sale to the land of the Valar.  
I shall set sail, the Elves are dying off, men have faild us, and evil still lurkes in the dark corners of the world. What is there to remain for?  
Then Aerion attempted to stand, but found he could not. He fell back upon the couch.   
Elrond, is my horse well?  
Elrond was clearly mystified by this abrurpt change questioning.  
I fear not; he was stolen by an orc band, to be eaten or to be used for some dark purpose.  
  
Seven moons it took for Aerion recover enough to walk. He would nevar recover more than this; for though, Elfin medician is good, it could not heal Aerion. For all those sevan months Aremir rarely left her chair by his bed.  
Finally almoust one yeat later Aerion rode away, with Aerimer beside him. Past the land of Ithilien they rode, past the plains of Rohan, past the Entwash, past Fangorn, past Isengard, past the Weather hills, past the Midgewater marshes, past Bree, pas the uninhabited land east of Bree, past Emyn Beraid, to Mithlond, where a ship with purpole sails, and a bow carved in the likness of a giant swan, awaited them. Out of the Gulf of Lune, and into Belegarer they sailed, they saild past the land of Nunenor, for Aerion did not yet tust its inhapitents. Finaly the landed at Aqualonde. From Aqualonde, they were taken to Valmar. They walked through the golden gates, where they were met by a company of the guard, who led them to the ring of doom. Before the throne of Manwe they stood. Manwe rose to greet them. Aerimer is welcome to these shores, but Aerion is far more wounded than we can allow in these lands.  
I have not heard that it is the custom of the Valar to deny entrance to children of theirs who had been wounded Shouted Aerimir, her face livid with rage.  
Surely you see that an Elf who is mortaly wounded, is no longer immortal, and so can not dwell with the immortal.  
I am recovoring  
No, you are slowly dying  
Then Ulmo, Lord of the sea spoke,Exeptions can be made to the old rules  
Ulmo, do you know what you are saying?  
Yes, Lord Manwe, far better than you think, for Aerion is a great seer, in my service, though he knows it not.  
The reply to this statement was almoust, but not quite, simaltanious   
What are you saying?  
What do you mean  
For some time after this, there was complete silence; then Aerion spoke why have you waited until know to enlighten me about this?  
You could not have fully served your purpose had you known.  
What purpose was this?  
You were sent to warn your people  
They listned not  
They listaned far more than you think. Gil-galad built up his army based on your proficey  
He did?  
Yes, and Elrond no longer trusts Saruman as he once did; you served your purpose well, for this I say that you should be permitted to live on these shores.  
Manwe had remaind quiet fore some time, but know he spoke. If it is the will of my brother, I will see it done.  
  
And so Aerion and Aerimir lived in eternal bliss, sleeping in the tower of Tulkas by night, wandering the gardens of Lorien or the woods of Orme by day.   
At Tulkas Aerion's hand touched harpsring, not bow string, for the first time in years.. Here follows the the first half of the last poem of Aerion:  
  
Gil~galad was an Elven-king.  
Of him the harpers sadly sing:  
The last whose realm was fair and free  
Between the Mountains and the Sea.  
  
His sword was long, his lance was keen,  
His shining helm afar was seen:  
The countless stars of hevans field  
Were mirrored in his silver shield.  
  
But long ago he rode away,  
And were he dwelleth none can say;  
For into darkness fell his star  
In Mordor where the shadows are  
Al Fine,  
Or in the Vulgar toung   
**THE END****_  
_**


End file.
